Demon Tales
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang search for the Band of Seven and Narku. On their travels they run into an interesting group of three girl demons which happen to be some childhood friends. Rating may go higher later on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or the crew but I do own my characters.

Chibi: You don't own me, I'm my own person!

Author: That's what you think… Anyway welcome to my new story Demon Tails. Well it isn't really new because this is just NekoInuChibi tales re-written since I didn't like it the way it was.

Chibi: (sniffle) But I spent (sniffle) long hours editing (sniffle) it (cries)

Author: Yeah well it's my story, you just edit it. (Chibi sticks out tongue and NekoInuChibi throws a pillow at her). Anyway on with the story

Chapter One

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

'_We have been traveling a long time now, and it seems like ages since we last stopped in a village for a rest. I hope we find one soon; we need more information on the Band of Seven. I know nothing about them and we also have to find Narkau. There's been no sign of either of them_' the school girl thought to herself.

"Hey there's a village up over that hill," the Demon Exterminator exclaimed telling her comrades. "This village is a demon village but no need to get all worked up Inuyasha; a friend of mine lives there," she added while the silver-haired hanyou looked lost as hell. She only laughed at him as they continued their walk.

"So Sango, your friend, is she pretty?" the monk asked. His answer was a smack up side the head.

"YOU DAMN LETCHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Sango roared at him and stormed off ahead of the group.

"Couldn't kept your mouth shut could you Miroku," the cute little fox demon, Shippou mocked the monk.

"Well… I couldn't help my self," Miroku answered innocently. Everyone else but Sango shook their heads in disbelief.

Just then the schoolgirl stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's up Kagome?" the hanyou known as Inuyasha asked seeing his friends distress.

"I sense 5 jewel shards coming in fast; heading our way."

No other words needed to be said. Inuyasha drew his sword while Sango, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku took their fighting stances awaiting the owner or owners of the shards to come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lol I'm an evil bitch I know. One review and I'll update, that's the deal.


	2. Old Friends, Together Again

Thank you so much Faded Moonlight & lily'sturmoil for your awesome reviews hope you guys like this chapter I'm very sorry it took a while.

Chapter 2 Old Friends Together Again

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hello lover did you miss me?" called out a man dressed in a woman's outfit.

"Get over yourself you whacko," Inuyasha growled in reply.

"Lover the more you hate me the more I lust for you," the guy answered with a dreamy look on his face.

"Shut up," Inuyasha barked while Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, I came all this way to see you and you're being rude to me. I thought that night meant something to you…" Jakotsu pouted.

"Night!" everyone else looked at each other in disgust and amazement.

"What are you all looking at? NOTHING HAPPENED COME ON IM STRAIGHT!"

"That's not what you told me…" Jakotsu continued to pout.

"Oh sorry, my bad. You must have mistaken my words. Here's a gift for you then to make it up…WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled while striking with his sword.

The man in the dress jumped out of the way and took off again.

"See you later my sexy Inuyasha, I'll be back for you love," he called out over the treetops.

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OU-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a shriek interrupted Inuyasha's rampage and caught everyone's attention.

"Who's there, show yourselves if you want to live," Inuyasha warned impatiently pointing his sword in the direction where the shriek came from.

"LET GO OF MY TAIL!" a female voice cried out in pain, her voice seemed to be coming from above them.

"No I might break my neck!" another female voice answered back.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU'RE A DEMON NOT SOME DUMB KLUTZY HUMAN! Wait, you ARE klutzy never mind," the first voice roared back.

"Neko is that really you?" Sango asked heading towards the voice.

"NO IT'S GOD! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!" came a sarcastic remark.

Sango giggled and found the two demons hanging helplessly from a tree branch.

"Hi Sango, long time no chat. Would you mind helping a dear old friend out and GET THIS FOX OFF MY TAIL?" the one known as Neko growled.

"Fine!" the other voice said letting go of the tail and landing gracefully on the ground.

"About fucking time you klutz! What kind of a fox demon falls out of a tree? Oh wait you," growled Neko jumping out of the tree to where the female fox demon was.

"If wasn't for that wind attack I would have kept my balance!" the fox demon pouted. "Besides I wasn't born in a tree like you, cat!"

"I wasn't…"

"You know what I mean any how. So you're the Sango Neko's been talking about right? Well nice to meet you, I'm Chibi, Lady of the East. It's kind of odd, the cat and you are friends I mean you kill our kind all the time," she said with her golden hair flowing in the wind; her sunset eyes full of mystify. She was wearing a dark blue, baggy top and dark red, baggy pants.

"Well I-I re," Sango began.

"Chibi if you want to be friends with her I will and that's that. Now can we go to my place? We have work to finish." the cat demon said in a softer voice.

"Yeah," Chibi answered.

"I'm guessing you're heading to my place," Neko asked while moving her raven and blood red hair out of her icy blue eyes. She was wearing a baggy black top with blood red trimmings and dark red baggy pants.

"Yeah but what were you doing in that tree Neko?" Sango asked while they continued their walk.

"Just wanted to see someone and if something was true," she replied effortlessly.

"Like what?" kagome asked joining in.

"None of your dam business you human wench," Chibi snapped quickly and wittingly for her friend. "It's OUR job not YOUR'S"

"Oh how silly of me, these are my friends Kagome, Miroku, watch out for him he's a Letcher," she said pointing them out.

"Thanks Sango…" the monk sighed.

"And that is Inuyasha and Shippou," she added pointing towards the hanyou and fox demon child.

"Ok let's hurry alright there's a storm coming," Miroku warned looking at the sky.

Meanwhile in the trees someone was watching the group of seven walking along the path very closely.

"So my brother's wife is still alive and doing well I see," he said to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ok that's it for now review and I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you guys like it until next time see yas.


	3. Learning about the Band of Seven

Thank you: Athrun girl, shortymorty (LOL) and Tsuki-glow (don't worry I plan on finishing this story)

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**Chapter 3 Learning about the Band of Seven **………………………………………………………………………………………

The group of eight continued the walk to the feline demon's land. After a while, Inuyasha broke the silence, "Hey Kagome, you said there was 5 jewel shards, and Jakotsu only has one. Where are the others?"

"Well their right here," she answered.

"What!" he roared stopping in his tracks ready to unlash his demon claws upon the girl.

"She means the other four shards are with us you brainless dolt," Chibi hissed while Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded making the four girls roar out with laughter.

"So Neko, have you ever heard of a group that call themselves the _Band of Seven_?" Sango asked.

_Great! She just had to bring that up! _Neko thought coldly.

"Neko?"

The sound of Sango's voice snapped her out of her trance-like state, "Oh, uh… this and that I guess," she answered coolly, with Chibi giving her an odd look of confusion.

"Well, are you going to share with us cat?" the fox demon asked.

"Which do you guys want?" she asked while the girls fell anime style.

"Answer the damn question stupid cat!" Inuyasha barked.

"Fine, and don't ever call me stupid cat you dumb dog! Anyway, from what I know there are seven young men in the group and the leaders name is Bankotsu. His right hand man is Jakotsu who carries a snake-like sword and dresses in women's clothing. Mukotsu is the poison master of the group, and then comes their tactician Renkotsu who can breathe fire. There's a half men-half machine named Genkotsu. Then there's a big guy named Kyokotsu. Lastly the doctor and master of the claws, Suikotsu and he has a split personality, kind of like Chibi," Neko said list them off on her fingers.

"I DO NOT!"

"See what I mean?"

Chibi stuck her tongue out at her friend who, in return, stuck hers out back at her. "I don't have a split personality,"

"Yeah, you're just a stubborn, headstrong, spoiled brat who's supposed to be the Lady of the East,"

"Inuyasha don't talk about me like you know me, because you just met me so don't go assuming things unless you want to die half-breed!"

"…Ok anything else," asked the monk who was desperately trying to change the subject before a certain dog got whipped by a certain fox. The rest of the group looked at the cat demon in shock that she knew so much.

"Yes there is an old story that I have heard one or twice. It states that the leader of the band had a wife and child. His wife was a demon and she lives not too far from here if I'm not mistaken; but all of these men are dead so why are you asking?" she concluded panicky.

"Well lets just say they are not dead anymore. By any chance do you know exactly where this wife of his lives?" Inuyasha asked her and she shook her head.

"That's all I know,"

All of a sudden the three demons snapped their heads towards the East.

"What is it?" the schoolgirl asked.

"Someone is attacking my home!" the cat demon hissed while taking off beside Chibi and closely followed by the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well that's it for now. If anyone has ideas or suggestions I'm all ears for it.

Review and I'll update as soon as I can, until next time.

Chibi: WAIT! I got a bone to pick with you NekoInuChibi!

NekoInuChibi: what is it now?

Chibi: you made be sound like I'm whacko, WHY!

NekoInuChibi: Because you are

Chibi: Am not, and I don't have a split personality thankyouverymuch!

NekoInuChibi: I know, it's just that you're easy to make fun of and it adds humor to the story

Chibi: that huuuurt…

NekoInuChibi: Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to sound like you're schizophrenic…

Chibi: YAY!huggles


	4. Sister Is Alive?

Shorty morty (I don't know when I'll use that character or if I'm still going to use it yet because I'm going on a whole new angle for the story)

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, annon, thank you for the reviews guys hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 4: Sister is Alive?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jakotsu, it's about time you showed up. So I'm guessing from your lateness you ran into Inuyasha and his group?" the man asked as they sat in a house drinking tea.

"Yes Renkotsu, I did run in to them," he answered his comrade.

"So what are they like?"

"Well the girl with short cloths uses arrows and can see jewel shards. Then there is a female ninja and a monk with a hole in his hand that can suck anything in, and he is really hot too…" Jakotsu began.

"Getting off topic again," Renkotsu warned.

"And Inuyasha is so strong, handsome, hot and cute, and his sword is very powerful," he said happily to his friend.

"From what I heard Mukotsu and Kyokotsu are dead is it true?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yes so there are only four of us now," the younger one answered.

"No, two minus seven is five,"

"WHAT?" Jakotsu exclaimed in disbelief counting on all ten figures more than once.

"When our other two companions get here we move north," Renkotsu said pointing on a map in front of him. "Then we go to big brother and move east to get Banryu back then we'll let Inuyasha come to us," Renkotsu said. "From what you said they should run into us soon,"

"Yeah about that… they might be late. See they ran into sister and they're going with her to fight off whatever was attacking her homeland," Jakotsu said innocently.

"She's still alive? Big brother will be happy though it doesn't surprise me; she used to be the one female everyone feared until she became with child. Then only big brother feared her," he laughed. "But their child should be about 9 turning 10 so the kid is old enough for battle. Our big brother will be pleased with that," he added.

"Yeah I got to fight alongside big brother. The little one, I knew it was a boy the way the child always kicked while sister was pregnant," Jakotsu chirped.

"Here come the others,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope y'all like it. 3 reviews and I'll update c ya!


	5. The Arrival of Inu

I'm soooooo sorry on the late updates guys. My teachers were being mean and giving lots of homework. 

Thank you Dr Hobo, Kouga's lover, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice (I'll try to make this one longer ok) oh Kyo is my character .

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 5: The Arrival of Inu

"How much farther is it?" asked the schoolgirl riding on Inuyasha's back, while the monk and the fox demon child, along with Sango rode on Kilala, while their new/old demon friends blotted ahead of them.

"Not much further, just get ready to fight and hurt my people got it?" the Neko-jin yelled out to the others who nodded.

Just up ahead, a massive explosion formed and dust filled the air, as a female hanyou jumped out of the cloud of dust and smoke gracefully. She swung her mighty sword and killed the demon in her view. This female had long sliver hair, a baggy shirt and pants that are blood red with snowy white trimmings and puppy ears.

"Kyo I think that was the last of them. Put the sword away before your mum sees," she shouted to the young male who had long black hair with red running through it tied in a braid swinging behind him as he chopped the demon freak down to size.

"Ok,"

"KYO! What did I tell you about using a sword! You're not even 13 yet!" roared the enraged Neko to the younger one. He dropped his sword to the ground while trying to look innocent.

"Hi mum. Look, it's not what it seems, see I… Well you see…" young Kyo tried to defend him and hide the fear he had for his mum.

"Oh come on fur ball, you know he's the best swordsmen in your land, standing next to me of course, and you then Chibi. Well you get the point," said the female dog demon.

"I know Inu but I'm allowed to worry…" she replied softening her glance at her beloved son.

"So does this mean I'm not in trouble and I can have a sword?" Kyo blinked hopefully.

"Well," Neko began turning to look her son in the eyes to see his response with sad kitty cat look.

"Only if you clean up the whole house for a week and you're to stay on the house grounds for a week also," she said in a strong voice to him.

"Alright!" he shouted happily. "Wait …I'm ground…" he groaned.

"You have a son and didn't tell me?" the pissed off Sango yelled. "I thought we were best friends you little..." she started but lost her cool and threw the boomerang at Neko who barely dodged it.

"What are you doing, try to kill ME!" Neko shouted from the rooftop she landed on.

"No, just murder you,"

"Oh..." Neko replied, not know if her best friend was going to do it or not, as the two ladies set off into town in a fearsome battle as cats and dogs fight.

"So that's aunty Sango," the boy said cluing in finally.

"Should we go after them?" Kagome said worried.

"No Neko will kill her," Inu said turning to face them. "Hello what have we here…" she said sizing up Inuyasha.

"What are YOU looking at?" barked the male dog demon.

"Not much…" she answered playfully. All of a sudden there was a mass destruction further in the town.

Inuyasha looked lost and the women look pissed at the two. "So Kyo, where's your father?" the monk asked breaking the silence that had set in among the group.

"My father died the night of my birth in a great battle to keep my mother and me safe," he replied smoothly to him.

"How awful, must be hard grow up without a father," Kagome said out of pity.

"Hey! You never said that about me! My father also died keeping me and my mom safe," Inuyasha hounded at the young girl.

"Not that bad," Kyo answered her as they walked to meet up with the other two. Kagome sighed and hung her head.

'_Poor guy doesn't have dad to teacher him how to grow into a man_…' she thought.

"Mother plays both roles. She's the strongest warrior in all the Northern lands and she's the gentlest, kindest person you'll ever meet," Kyo added as if he heard Kagome's thoughts with a smile gracing across his lips.

"And my aunty helped me learn the way of the sword and learn what I need for being the ruler of this land one day. Not always easy but if mother can do it so can I," he said proudly.

Suddenly Kagome stopped and snapped her head around. "Wait there is two jewel shards moving fast Inuyasha get ready." Kagome yelled to him as everyone took to the battle stances even Kyo as did Neko and Sango…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That it for now. Tune in next time, review and I'll update I think like 5 reviews then I'll start .

And if you have any idea or suggestions plz do tell me I'm open minded.


End file.
